Winter Soldier
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier, is a World War II veteran (who was presumed dead) and the trusted childhood best friend of Captain America. He was previously featured as a cameo appearance as an ability card in Heroes and Heralds Mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. The Winter Soldier will make his playable debut appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as a DLC fighter. Backstory Born in Shelbyville, Indiana in 1925, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was an orphaned kid who took part in an extensive Black Ops training programme to become the partner and sidekick of Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) during World War II. Throughout the war, Bucky and Cap fought alongside infantry and a group of heroes known as the Invaders, as well as other groups of younger heroes. In the closing months of World War II, Bucky and Captain America were both presumed dead in an explosion over the English Channel. However, it was later revealed that Bucky was revived and brainwashed by Soviets, who transformed him into the deadly assassin known as the Winter Soldier. But with Captain America's help, he recovered his memories. Following the apparent murder of Steve Rogers, Bucky took the mantle of Captain America, remaining at this position until his best friend's return. After almost being killed by Sin, the Red Skull's daughter, he faked his death and secretly returned as the Winter Soldier. It was also here that Bucky became lovers with the Black Widow. Gameplay Winter Soldier is primarily a zoning based fighter, using a variety of weapons to keep his opponent at bay. The Winter Soldier can use his metal arm to shield him from other attacks, including other Hyper Combos such as Nova's Gravimetric Blaster. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "The battlefield is calling." * "Ready for my assignment!" * "I don't care who I'm working with. Just move out!" * "I'm not much of a team player..." * "Looks like you've got a story to tell..." (Strider Hiryu as his teammate) * "I don't take orders anymore..." ''(Chris as his teammate) * ''"Steve says I should trust you, I'll try." (Any Avenger as his teammate) * "It's not the armament, it's how you use it." (Spencer as his teammate) * "Just like WW2, huh Steve?" (Captain America as his teammate) Introduction * "I'm the Winter Soldier. Nothin' but a ghost." * "I thought I was done eliminating targets." * "The only one I can rely on is myself." * "I can hear the call of battle. It brings back memories." * "Time for a little payback!" * "I've taken down far worse than you." * "You've got the training, but do you have the guts?" * "Hope you're in for a good fight, we've got a big one ahead of us." * "So... my past has finally come back to haunt me?" ''(Mirror Match) * ''"A hand-crafted gun? Amazing. How's it shoot?" ''(To Dante) * ''"Was your body modified as well?" ''(To X or Zero) * ''"Just focus on the battle at hand, save the accusations for later." (Iron Man or Black Panther as teammate) * "I'm not interested in being on the front page anymore!" (To Spider-Man or Frank West) * "Hmph, not the first time I'd be in a newspaper." (To Spider-Man or Frank West) * "I can sense a kindred spirit in you." (To soldier characters) * "Huh... Maybe if I grew a beard nobody would recognize me." (To Arthur) * "I always get lumped in with the bad guys." (Villain as teammate) * "Mano y mano, "Rad."" (To Spencer) * "We're still just a couple of kids too stubborn to run away from a fight, huh Steve?" ''(Captain America as teammate) * ''"You're my mission again Steve. It won't end the same way..." (VS. Captain America) * "Captain Hydra? You've gotta be kidding me, Steve." (VS. Captain America) * "The only thing left to do is eliminate the target in front of me." (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Size doesn't make a difference, I'll teach you that!" (VS. Ultron Omega) * "You wanna give death a hug? I can arrange that." (VS. Thanos) Victory * "I've learned to live with my guilt. That's what pushes me to be better." Victory Text * "Just being headstrong will get you nowhere. You've got to have a reason to fight." * "HYDRA had me brainwashed. Now I'm washing my slate clean." '' * ''"I've survived a lifetime of nightmares. I'm not going down that easily!" * "It's time for me to face the past... no matter what secrets it may hold." * "My wet work days are over, but I don't think I'm getting rusty!" * "Good luck tracking me down. I'm nothin' but a ghost on the battlefield." * "There are no heroes on the battlefield-- only survivors!" * "Next time, don't bring a pipe to a gun fight!" (To Haggar) * "I'll join the Avengers, but only if Cap lets me borrow his shield." (To Avengers) * "Haven't been hit that hard in a long time. Happy to see you, too, Nat." (To Black Widow) * "My plucky little sidekick days are over, Steve." (To Captain America) Trivia * Winter Soldier and Spencer share some similarites, as both are soldiers with a metallic arm, and also utilize grenades and other weapons. * If Captain America is his partner, then both characters can perform the Level 3 "Unyielding Justice" Hyper Combo in unison, an Easter Egg which presents the bond between Bucky and Steve. ** This Hyper Combo mechanic was originally featured in Tastunoko vs. Capcom, in which a few characters (such as Batsu and Joe the Condor) perform Hyper Combos which enable their partner to attack alongside them. ** A similar mechanic was also seen in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, where Ryu and Ken could perform a Double Shinku Hadoken if they were chosen as a team. ** This is also the first team-up Hyper Combo to be featured as part of the Dec. 5 patch for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. * In Infinite, Winter Soldier is voiced by Hart of Dixie star, Scott Porter, who previously voiced the character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. * Winter Soldier shares some similarities as Charlie Nash. Both characters are the heroes are close friends to both Guile and Captain America respectively who were thought to be dead, but turns out recently alive/revived as some villains' pawns (Russian branch of Hydra and Capcom's Illuminati). However, unlike Nash, Winter Soldier did not die for real. * Robbie Daymond, Spider-Man's current actor in his 2017's animated series voiced Winter Soldier in Avengers Assemble. * Daisuke Kishio, Cody Travers' seiyu in 3D-era Street Fighter series since Street Fighter IV voiced Bucky (albeit not as Winter Soldier) in Disk Wars anime series. * His theme takes inspiration and notes from Taking a Stand, the credits track for the Captain America: Winter Soldier film. ** Additionally, his design is loosely based off of Sebastian Stan's version of the character (albeit without the mask) from the same film. Both versions of the character also use similar weaponry, with both Winter Soldiers using a Colt M4A1 assault rifle equipped with a M203A1 grenade launcher (even though the MvCi version of the rifle does not fire grenades) * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, if Winter Soldier is about to fight Spider-Man, Spider-Man will say "Is that a cybernetic arm?" This is a possible reference to when Bucky and Spidey first met each other in ''Captain America: Civil War. '' * Winter Soldier is the third hero in the Marvel vs. Capcom series and from a franchise to be brainwashed by a villain organization. The first two being Charlie and Jill Valentine. Category:Winter Soldier Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:DLC Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Captain America Category:Captain America's Allies es:Winter Soldier